My Little Bride: A SasuNaru Story
by kokong123
Summary: Coming home for a quick vacation from college, Sasuke got more than what he expected a nice family reunion should be. With his parents and grandfather's meddling, he was suddenly arranged to be married to his much younger childhood friend, 16-year-old, Naruto. Along with high school, teenage crushes, and parental pressure, how are they able to hide their marriage from everyone?
1. Sasuke's return

_**Hello! I am back with a SasuNaru fanfic.**_

It has been **YEARS** since I last came to this site to just write fanfiction and I am thrilled to be back and do my twist on one of my favorite Korean movies, "My Little Bride" with Sasuke & Naruto as the main lead. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** All rights are to the producers of the movie and I clearly do not own Naruto or any of the characters on it.

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai/YAOI! So BL haters beware! Also an AU and probably a bit OOC for some characters in the story.

 **...**

 **Chapter One:** Sasuke's return

It's been a while since I last came home to Japan to see my parents and brother. I've been away for the past two years to major in art in America. Shocker right? THE Uchiha Sasuke taking up art in college? Well, to be honest, I have always loved art since I was little but never had the chance to pursue it.

 _"Uchihas are a family of business-minded men."_

That's what my dad, Fugaku, said when he told us stories of our ancestors who were successful businessmen for centuries. I was probably the only one who was different from my dad and older brother, Itachi. Always so serious and dining table conversations were always _business this_ and _business that_. My mother, my lovely mother, Mikoto, always kept silent whenever my dad and brother would engage in business talk. She'd smile at me, cup a hand over her mouth, and whisper _"this is so boring"_.

"Heh!" I suddenly chuckled, getting the attention of the lovely lady beside me right now here at the plane. I looked at her and saw she was wearing a captivating mini skirt that shows way too much of her skin. _'Damn I haven't hooked up with a girl for a while.'_ I thought and discreetly looking back at her I noticed she was smiling back at me and looking down at my lap. _'Maybe I can ask her out on a date once we land.'_

I smiled back at her. She opened her mouth to say, "That's a lovely photo you're holding. Is he your little brother?"

Snapping out of my fantasy, I looked at the photo in my hand. In the photo was my childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto. An annoying dobe who's the grandson of my grandfather's friend. Our families' relationship has dated back to the second world war, where our grandfathers became comrades and friends while in battle. They made a pact that once they got married and have kids, a boy, and a girl, they'd arrange for them to be married and become in-laws. Unfortunately, they both had sons and that's my dad, Fugaku and Naruto's dad, Namikaze Minato and they each sired two sons from their wives.

Me with my older brother Itachi and Naruto with his older brother, Namikaze Kyuubi. Naruto's dad and mom were both the only children in their family and with no one to take the Uzumaki name for his mom, they agreed that Kyuubi takes dad's name while Naruto takes his mom's.

Back to my conversation with the lady in front of me. I cleared my throat and spoke to her as suave as possible. "No, he's my childhood friend. He's probably around 16 years old right now in high school."

"He looks so cute." she gushed.

I smiled, agreeing with what she said. Our conversation was cut short when our plane finally landed. After doing the necessary requirements and getting my luggage, I tried following the lady from earlier and probably ask her out properly. I was about to catch up with her when she suddenly ran up to another man, shouting "darling!"

 _"So much for getting laid."_

I went past the couple and made my way to the exit to ride a bus home. While walking I spotted a cute _girl_ looking at flowers at the airport's flower shop. The said girl wore a cute hooded orange jacket and wore khaki shorts that went above her knees and sneakers with a fox print on the side. Actually, her entire clothing was fox themed with patches of foxes stitched onto her jacket that matched her backpack with a fox keychain attached to the front zipper.

I walked past her and pretended to drop my wallet. What I didn't expect was for my wallet to be kicked so hard and come sliding next to my feet.

"Hey, that wallet was expensive!" I turned around to glare at her but I was met with stern baby blue eyes that looked quite familiar.

 **...**

Really? What kind of bullshit strategy is this geezer trying to pull? I was looking for some flowers at the airport to bring back to my grandfather as I was waiting for my childhood friend's plane to land. It's been two years since we last saw each other.

 _"I wonder how Sasuke looks like right now."_ Was what I was thinking while looking at a bunch of roses or a sunflower when I heard someone drop their wallet, a bit too obvious, besides me.

Like I know with my age and frame right now I am often mistaken as a girl and sometimes my older brother, Kyuubi, teases me to no end with my choice of outfits that made my _curves_ stand out so much. What's wrong with my clothes and what's wrong with liking foxes so much?

Back to this geezer.

Fortunately, when he dropped his wallet, it opened showing a picture of the owner. "Really?" I tsked and kicked the wallet back to the owner. He must have been offended by it and turned to glare at me.

"Hey, that wallet was expensive!" he shouted.

"Well you should've not done that and you had the wrong target teme!" I shouted back while giving him a glare waiting for him to see if he remembers me.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke said in disbelief. My good old, perverted childhood friend, Sasuke. "I didn't realize it was you. When did you start wearing clothes like this? I could've sworn you were a girl from the way you dress and when did you start developing curves?" He said the last part of doing an hourglass shape in the air.

Yup. Definitely still a pervert.

"Really Sasuke." I sighed. "You're still as perverted as when we last sent you off to college."

He grinned, got his wallet off the floor and walked over to where I was standing. "So you're here to pick me up then?"

"Yes, but I was forced to!" I huffed as we both slowly walked towards the exit. "I was at home studying for the upcoming exams when mom asked me to pick you up myself."

We both took a seat at the back of the bus. It would be an hour and a half before we reach our house where Sasuke's family was waiting as well.

"It's hard to imagine. You, the dobe, studying?" he chuckled as he looked over the sceneries we've passed by.

"Hey! I am trying hard to get into a good college you know." I sat back in my seat. I looked back at Sasuke and noticed he looked quite _older_. Probably from either studying too hard or partying with girls back in America. "You know teme, even though I am applying for college, you're making it hard for me to decide if I should even go to one."

"How come?"

"'Cause I feel like all college students, especially guys, do is party and hook up with girls. That doesn't sound promising at all and you're still as perverted as ever. You even mistook me for a girl!"

He just laughed at what I said and ruffled my hair. "Sorry about that. College really is a place to study and earn a degree but once in a while we like to cool off and get away from the stress that comes with studying that's why we often go out to party."

I saw that he was rummaging through his backpack for something. "Also Naruto, I may be a pervert to you but I haven't had sex since I left Japan two years ago. So you better praise me for it." He smiled as a took out a gift bag and handed it to me.

"Open it," he said. Taking the gift bag from his hand, I opened it and saw a pair of cotton boxers with a panda print.

"Teme! What is this?" I shook the boxers in front of his face. "And a panda? No foxes?"

"I found it and thought it would look good on you dobe." Taking the boxers from my hand. He held it up and said, "be sure to wear this to school one day for Onii-chan, okay?"

Luckily there were hardly any people on the bus and almost all of them were sleeping and minding their own business to listen to our conversation.

*SMACK!*

 **...**

Ouch!

Rubbing the lump that was forming at the back of my head, I looked over to Naruto to see him blushing. I missed teasing him and I always get quite a reaction from him whenever I do that.

"I'm finally back home," I said as I leaned back on my seat closing my eyes for a bit before we get home.

Before I dozed off I quietly heard Naruto mumble a "Welcome home Sasuke-teme."

A few minutes passed before I heard a shout beside me. "I forgot to buy grandpa flowers!" Naruto wailed as the bus continued to drive through the city.

It's great to be back!

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 **...**

Well? What did you guys think?

For anyone who has watched the movie, I have tweaked the story a little to fit SasuNaru's roles in the fanfic.

Don't forget to give a review and let me know if you like it or not. :)


	2. Surprising Announcement

Hello! I hope everyone is having a great day!

I love how the first chapter turned out and hopefully write everything that I imagined Sasuke and Naruto would act like if they were in the movie. Also, let's just assume that whatever nonsense "laws" marriage and stuff that I write are real for this story. :3

 **Disclaimer:** Still I don't own any of the characters from the anime nor do I have rights to the plot from the movie.

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai/YAOI! So BL haters beware!

 **...**

 **Chapter Two:** Surprising Announcement

 **Naruto's POV**

Finally, we're here! I was starting to get uncomfortable sitting on the bus for so long. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I help bring a handful of Sasuke's souvenirs while we take a walk up the hill to my house. It only took us around 5 minutes of walking until we reached the gate.

My family's home isn't as grand as the Uchiha's but it was home. Unlike Sasuke who's used to living in a huge mansion with maids and butlers to serve him day and night, I live in a modest two-story house with a garden just wide enough for me and Kyuubi to play in when we were younger. Taking a deep breath, I opened the gate shouting "Tadaima!"

"Ah! Okaeri Naruto-kun! Oh my is that you Sasuke? My have you grown over the last two years." My mom, Kushina greeted us by the door. She wore an apron indicating that she was either cooking or cleaning for our arrival. She went over to give me kiss on the cheek and pinched Sasuke on the cheek. "Be sure to take off your coats and wash your hands before meeting your grandfather."

"Yes, mam." We both head over to the nearby bathroom and washed our hands.

"Auntie sill looks young for her age. Do people still mistake her for your sister at school?" Sasuke asked me while fixing himself in front of the bathroom mirror.

Sighing, I dried my hands and looked over to my childhood friend. "It gets annoying sometimes and it doesn't help that I go to an all-boys school that my classmates keep asking for my mom's number. They don't even believe me when I told them she was my mom!"

He just chuckled at my dilemma and patted my head as we walked towards the living room where everyone was probably gathered. "We're here!" I announced as I reached over and gave my grandfather, Jiraiya, a kiss and a hug before greeting Sasuke's parents and brother. Sasuke went over and greeted my grandfather and we both sat down to talk.

I sat between my brother and dad (mom was in the kitchen with Mikoto, cooking dinner) while Sasuke sat between his dad and brother. Somehow there's something a bit off with this year's reunion. We normally have gatherings like this with the Uchiha's since I was young and we normally just talk about the most random topics, share funny stories that never get too old no matter how many times it was told, and have a big dinner. We take turns hosting these gatherings and right now, it was our family's turn to host.

But somehow it feels a bit _awkward_.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Mikoto called from the dining area where she and my mom were putting the last minute touches on the table. Each of us took our respective seats with my grandfather at the head of the table and the Namikaze-Uzumaki family sitting on his right and the Uchiha's on his left. I sat across Sasuke while everyone was happily eating dinner.

"Mom and auntie Mikoto's cooking is still the best!" I said as I downed the last grains of rice off my bowl. My mom just smiled at me while taking off a grain from my cheek "Thank you my son and it's not like you yourself are not good at cooking too."

"Oh yes. Kushina told me that you cook pretty well Naruto. I would love to eat it one day." Mikoto smiled back and looked over at Sasuke. "Maybe have Sasuke try your cooking as well. Since you guys will be-"

 ** _*Cough*_** My grandfather cut off whatever auntie was about to say and looked over at us. "That was a very lovely dinner Kushina and Mikoto. Now if everyone is done eating, maybe we can continue our discussions in the living room."

"Of course grandpa." I stood up helping him up and walking steadily to the living room. Lately, his health has been bad and from what he told me, he most likely won't be able to live much longer if his health continues to decrease. Sitting him down in his armchair, I arranged the pillow behind him and draped a blanket over his knees to keep him warm.

"You're so good at taking care of me Naruto you will make a fine wife someday." Jiraiya smiled.

"Grandpa I think your age is getting the best of you. Don't you mean a husband since I am a guy?" I kissed him on the cheek as I sat beside my mom on the couch. Everyone sat comfortably in the living room while waiting for him to respond to what I just said.

"No. I didn't make a mistake." he looked back at me and then at Sasuke. "You will definitely make a wonderful wife to Sasuke as he will be the perfect husband for you."

 **...**

 **Normal POV**

Everyone in the room was quiet once Jiraiya said that. The parents looked down waiting for some sort of outburst from either Naruto or Sasuke. It felt like an hour when it was only a few minutes that went by before Naruto laughed. Everyone was surprised at his reaction and even more surprised when Sasuke laughed as well. The two of them laughed until tears started forming at the corner of their eyes.

Wiping the last set of tears, Naruto faced his grandfather and said, "Good one gramps! You almost had us fooled with your joke. Me and Sasuke? Husband and wife? I haven't heard of a good joke in years."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, grandfather Jiraiya. The mere thought of two guys getting married is just unheard of. Especially with Naruto, my childhood friend."

The two of them shared a few more laughs before Jiraiya cleared his throat. "I am not joking."

The laughing stopped. "What?" Sasuke and Naruto looked back at his direction confused and felt a hint of dread with what he was about to say next.

"Like I said, I am not joking." He looked at the two boys as he took a deep breath to calm himself for the outburst that was bound to happen. "I want Naruto to marry Sasuke before I leave this world. I could at least fulfill the promise I made with Sasuke's grandpa when I meet him in heaven and be at peace knowing that the promise was fulfilled."

Silence. Everyone was again silent as both boys registered what Jiraiya said.

Shocked and a bit angry at his grandfather, Naruto stood up from his seat with his head down. Minato was by his side ready to hold his son if he reacts violently. "Tell me that this is a joke," he said.

"Eh?" Minato looked at his son. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was about to burst any second. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked back at his grandfather smiling. ' _Eh? I think my son has lost it.'_ he thought.

"Grandpa that was quite entertaining and we almost believed your joke if it wasn't for the fact that men can't marry other men."

"And the fact that Naruto is still 16 makes him too young to even be married grandfather Jiraiya." Sasuke pitched in as he too stood up looking back at the old man.

"Yes, and I have high school and college exams to think of which makes marriage the least of my priorities. Also, me and Sasuke?" Naruto pointed to him and Sasuke.

 _'What's wrong being married to me dobe?'_ Was what Sasuke initially thought but then remembered they were trying to convince their grandfather otherwise of his crazy idea.

*SLAM*

"DO YOU THINK I AM STILL JOKING?!" Jiraiya shouted from where he sat. "I am getting old. My health is declining and I will most likely die the following day. How am I supposed to face Sasuke's grandfather in heaven knowing that I haven't kept our promise?!"

"Calm down everyone please." Kushina stood between the boys and her father-in-law. "Please sit down and we'll discuss this matter calmly."

"Marriage is between a man and a _woman_ grandfather. Can't you get it?" Sasuke reasoned out. "Can't any of guys get it?" he was starting to get really pissed off with all of this.

"Sasuke, dear, please sit down." Mikoto pulled onto his sleeves to get him to sit down. But he was having none of it at the moment. He can't sit down until Jiraiya gets it through his head that he and Naruto shouldn't get married.

"Besides you can't expect a sixteen-year-old to get married. It's just unheard of!" Naruto announced as he stood a few feet away from his grandfather.

It was silent as they gave Jiraiya and everyone else time to register their point. What they were asking from them was impossible to even if it was their grandfather's dying wish.

"Actually Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi broke the silence as everyone's attention was on him. "It is possible for the two of you to be married."

"What do you mean Itachi?" Naruto asked as he looked around everyone's faces, minus Sasuke, for any reaction to tell him that this was all just a big prank and that this was just a set-up for some TV show.

"What Itachi is trying to say little brother is that any 16-year-old, whether male or female, is allowed to get married as long as both parties' parents give their full consent to the marriage. As for two men or a man and a boy to marry, it's not unheard of. There are several cases of same-sex marriages within Japan. They're just not published or talked about." Kyuubi sat up smiling at his little brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 **...**

Yatta! 2nd chapter done and on with the 3rd!

Please read & review! It will make me very happy.


	3. Explanations

Chapter three is here!

Man, this part will be slightly off from the original movie but like I said it's my own twist of the story and I wanted it to fit with the characters. I really don't want this to be too OOC for everyone so I am adjusting the plot and using the movie as a guide on how the story should flow.

So yeah I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Period.

 **Warning:** Do I really have to repeat it every chapter?

 **...**

 **Chapter Three:** Explanations

 **Sasuke's POV**

This is just stupid! I come home all the way from America for this?! I was looking at my family, the dobe's family, and grandfather to see if they've all lost their minds. They can't possibly be forcing me and Naruto to get married. There must be a way to have them change their minds.

Suddenly an idea popped up.

"But what would happen to the Uzumaki bloodline if Naruto was to marry me?"

Everyone tensed for a bit. Bingo! "Isn't the reason that Kyuubi and Naruto have different family names was because both of them were meant to carry the family name to the next generation?"

I looked over at Naruto hopefully trying to get him to play along. He looked confused for a bit before realization dawned on his face and went along with what I have to say.

"Y-yeah. Mom, don't you want to have grandkids carrying the Uzumaki name?" he looked over to Kushina who looked as if she was reconsidering it.

"Well..." The both of us were looking at her hopeful for what she was about to say. "Although I would love to have my family name to grow through Naruto, I will be willing to give that up since I feel like Sasuke would be a suitable partner to take care of him."

There goes our last hope. I looked over at Naruto and we both shared the same dreadful expression. I looked to my mom if she could help me get out of this mess. We made a quick eye contact before she spoke to Kushina. "Kushina-san, if Sasuke and Naruto were to plan to have kids in the future I will personally promise you that one of them will be carrying the Uzumaki name. It is the least we can do for asking for your youngest son's hand in marriage."

 _'Thanks for the help mom.'_ I thought and she just smiled back at me as if she had read my mind.

"Why does it have to be me and the teme and not our older brothers?" Naruto asked.

"Good question dobe." I smirked. Let's see how they're gonna answer that.

"The reason why we chose the both of you as we were all hoping that either one of you will be born a female," Jiraiya spoke after the heated debate between both parties. "When both Kyuubi and Itachi were born, all thoughts of the marriage between our families was put on hold again. It wasn't a few years later when Mikoto was pregnant again that we were hoping for the baby to be female but it wasn't as we expected."

I shuddered at the thought that if I was born a female, I might have ended up marrying Kyuubi instead.

Looking back at grandfather I waited for him to continue but it was my dad who spoke on his behalf. "After Sasuke's birth, Mikoto and I found out that there were complications that came along while she gave birth to him. We got news that we cannot have any more children as it would only risk your mother from dying if she has another child. A few years went by and Kushina came over to announce to us that she was pregnant. You could bet that your grandfathers were ecstatic and were praying for a girl at that time."

 **...**

 **Normal POV**

"But you had me and I'm a boy." Naruto pointed out. "I don't get where this is going. I and Sasuke are obviously guys so why push us to marry each other?"

"Because when I gave birth to you Naruto, I got into a bit of trouble along the way," Kushina spoke. She stood up and patted Naruto on the head. "During my pregnancy, I and your father have somehow got one of your uncles mad with jealousy and wanted to seek revenge."

"I still wish I could have that man killed for doing that to you and Naruto." Minato gritted his teeth at the memory of what his family went through at that time.

Naruto looked between his parents and his brother for further answers. "Who is he mom? Dad?"

With cold eyes, Kushina and Minato looked back at him with the name "Orochimaru."

He never recalled who this uncle was or what he did to make his parents so angry at him. He looked back at Sasuke, silently asking if he knew him but looking back at the other man confirmed that he's just as clueless as he was. There was nothing he can do but to ask them himself. "What did he do to you back then mom?"

Giving a gentle pat on her youngest's head she decided to explain. "It was after I got out of the doctor's office. I was nearing the end of my second trimester when I somehow bumped into him. I was trying to avoid him as much as I can but he stopped me _politely_ asked me if we could go to a nearby cafe so he can properly apologize. With no other choice on getting him off my back, I agreed. We had coffee and he _apologized_ as he intended to do. I would've believed him and forgave him then if it wasn't for the fact that I felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen and saw blood trickling down my legs."

She took a few moments to catch her breath. That memory alone was making her overly emotional. She would've lost her son back then and she wished she had never agreed to Orochimaru's invitation. Minato decided to take over and explain what else happened.

"If it wasn't for the staff's quick thinking, we could've lost the both of you," he said. "You were born a few weeks early and had to be placed in NICU in hopes that you'll get better and stronger while your mother was recovering from the poison that man has spiked on her drink."

"What happened to that Orochimaru guy, uncle Minato?" Sasuke asked. Curious about what happened to the man that almost killed his auntie and childhood friend.

"We never found him after that. He fled as soon as Kushina was shouting in pain. We tried looking for him for months but he somehow fled the country before we could even file a case against him."

"Once everything died down and the both of us were able to recover. I was given news that the poison has deeply affected my uterus, rendering it useless for me to get pregnant again." Kushina looked back at her youngest and smiled seeing him grow up healthy despite what happened in the past. He may be shorter than the rest of his peers due to him being born prematurely, but he was healthy nonetheless.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and everyone's attention was on him again. "After that ordeal, me and Sasuke's grandfather were heartbroken that we could not fulfill our promise," he spoke. "It wasn't until we were watching the news when we saw two men get married. It was the time when the government has made it possible for same-sex partners to get rights to marry as any normal couple are given privilege to. It was then an idea popped into our heads and we decided to have either of our _grandsons_ marry each other and still fulfill our promise. With Itachi and Kyuubi at the age where they are aware of our pact, we both decided to pass it on to both you and Sasuke who just turned five."

It was a lot to process in a day for both boys. Sasuke was not only getting a headache, but the jetlag was getting to him. Naruto was just as confused about what his family was implying. He was still in high school, just a 16-year-old who has yet to get a girlfriend and experience more from life and yet here he was being told that he was practically engaged to this teme, Sasuke who was a big pervert and has slept with a couple of women when he was still a teenager himself. _'At least he got to experience what it's like to be a teenager. Lucky bastard!'_

Both of them sighed and turned their attention to Jiraiya. The blonde was the first to speak, "Grandfather as much as I would love to respect your dying wish, I can't just go through with it."

"Naruto please think about what you're saying to your ill grandfather," Minato informed him.

"I know he's ill dad but I just can't give my life up to marriage yet. I still have a lot to discover, a lot to experience. Marriage would only hinder me and Sasuke from pursuing what we want."

"I agree with Naruto grandfather. I am almost graduating from college in the States and we can't be bound to obligations that would hinder us from fulfilling our goals. Making the decision for us to marry is just too selfish." Sasuke gritted out. "DON'T WE HAVE AT LEAST A SAY IN ALL OF THIS?!"

"Sasuke behave yourself!" Fugaku warned his youngest.

"I'm sorry grandpa Jiraiya, but I don't want to be part of this marriage," Naruto said as he walked out of the living room and went upstairs to his room. Slamming the door to make a point that he's pissed.

"Tsk! I'm going home as well." Sasuke picked up his jacket and belongings and was out before anyone can stop him.

The remaining people in the room looked expectantly at the oldest member. "Well, your plan backfired dad, what are you gonna do now?" Minato asked his father who had his chin resting on his hand. The old man just smirked and looked at his son and future son-in-law (Sasuke is marrying his grandson so he'll call Fugaku that). "Don't worry. I have a plan but I need both of your help to make it work and your wives and oldest sons should play along as well."

Sighing both men gave up when Jiraiya was set on something, he makes sure that he got the results that he wants.

 _'Naruto and Sasuke are lucky my father isn't here anymore or else they'll face twice of what they're about to experience.'_ Fugaku thought as he listened to what his father-in-law-to-be was saying.

 **...**

Kyuubi nudged Itachi. Both men were silently witnessing the exchange between their families to convince their younger siblings to go along with the marriage. They found it amusing at the same time they found themselves lucky that they weren't the target of their grandparents' and parents' scheme.

"Do you think this plan will work out?" the red-headed man asked the raven beside him.

"Who knows. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't." was Itachi's reply.

"Wanna make a bet then on how long it will take for our families to convince our brothers to get married then?"

Itachi looked back at his friend, smirking, as he loves a good challenge. "15,000 yen that they'll convince those two in a week."

Kyuubi laughed at his friend, taking out his hand to shake. "Deal."

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 **...**

Alright time for me to hit the hay and get some beauty sleep. Still have work tomorrow and it's already 11:42PM :O

Goodnight lovelies and don't forget to R&R! ;)


	4. Back to Normal?

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter.

I actually have no reason to give as to why I haven't updated yet. But I did try to update last year when I posted this story but stupid me accidentally pressed the back arrow of my browser and deleted everything that I wrote so I lost motivation and was depressed for a looooong time.

Also worked got the best of me and I had to focus on learning to paint and draw again. So writing was put off at the back of my head.

So I just got back to it right now to update. It won't be as good as the one I wrote previously (forgot how I sequenced it and all) but I'll try my best to make it good.

 _So on with the story!_

 **Chapter Four:** Back to normal?

Naruto made sure to avoid everyone after last night's discussion. He got ready and left the house an hour earlier than usual and bought his breakfast at the convenience store before heading to school, Konoha Boys High. There he met up with his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba and went to the back to park their bicycles. Finding a spot near a tree, they park and lock their bikes in place.

The two friends walked back to the main school grounds and decided to do some people watching and kill some time. Looking at his surroundings, Naruto noted that all the students were huddled up into their own cliques, nerds on one side of the school, the hippies on one, jocks were standing by near the gym carrying their gear or gym bags in one hand, and then there were the popular kids in school huddled up by the entrance trying to look cool and _untouchable_ by everyone.

Naruto looked down at his watch and practically ran to the edge of the school fence overlooking the school next to theirs, Konoha Girls High. Holding on to the metal railings of the fence, Naruto turned his head left and right looking for a specific face. He then found whom he was looking for and practically had a goofy grin on.

There walking through the school gate was Hyuuga Hinata. She's not popular at their school but that doesn't stop Naruto from crushing on her since middle school when she helped carry Naruto to the nurse's office. Hinata found him after he was left unconscious by some bullies at the janitor's closet. He woke up a few hours later and saw Hinata sleeping in a chair beside his bed, her head nestled in her arms and her, then short, hair covering a portion of her face. She looked so peaceful and since then Naruto has been crushing on her.

"Dude you're drooling you know that?" Kiba pointed out the obvious as Naruto _was_ in fact drooling.

Wiping off the sides of his mouth, Naruto turned to glare at his friend. Hinata finally entered their school and the two friends turned around to eat their respective breakfasts.

"You know I haven't seen you eat breakfast at school since you accidentally locked yourself at the roof top when we were still freshmen."

Chocking on his onigiri (rice ball), he glared at his friend for that _lovely_ reminder. "That was one time and it never happened again!"

"Yeah." Kiba laughed. "After that incident you refused to go up to the rooftop even with us in tow."

Taking a brief pause, Kiba looked at his own breakfast, a fruit sandwich, he faced his friend and saw something was quite off with him and he just can't point out what. "So tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is didn't your childhood friend, Shinsuke came back home from America yesterday?"

"First of all it's Sasuke not Shinsuke." said Naruto as he downed the last bite of his onigiri. "And I don't wanna talk about it."

Confused, Kiba stared at his best friend, hoping to get more from him than just that. "Oh come on! Something definitely happened. If not, you wouldn't be as miserable looking right now."

 _'Was I that obvious?'_ thought Naruto. He didn't think that the marriage thing would affect him so much. He couldn't even get a decent sleep last night thinking that he'd waste his precious childhood and teenage years when he marries Sasuke. _'What should I do?'_

As if on cue, the school bell rang signaling the start of classes and relieved for the distraction, Naruto started walking to the school entrance.

 _*Sigh*_ Kiba followed his friend. If Naruto doesn't feel like telling him right now, he'll just wait until he's comfortable to tell him.

The day dragged on as usual. Classes were boring as ever and the cliques are huddled over their respective tables at lunch.

The school bell rang one last time to end the day for both students, teachers and staffs. Naruto was happily chatting with Kiba on the way out to the gate when he spotted a familiar, spike black hair leaning patiently against the hood of his car.

"Great. Just great." Naruto mumbled but Kiba heard him anyway as they approached the stranger.

"Yoh" Sasuke raised his right hand as Naruto and his guy friend approached him.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted. That caught both Kiba and Sasuke off guard. "Who told you to come here at my school without telling me?"

Breaking from the intial shock, Sasuke cleared his throat before calmly telling the younger boy his business. "No one told me or ordered me to come here to pick you up. I was looking for you earlier this morning when I saw you weren't in bed already."

"I woke up up early since I was still upset from last night." he mumbled. "And what business do you have that you just can't wait until later?"

Looking at their surroundings, Sasuke noticed that a lot of the students were looking at their direction. "Let's not talk about it here. Maybe somewhere far from your school?"

Naruto noticed the hidden meaning behind Sasuke's words and noticed the crowd that was gathering around them. Sighing, Naruto went and sat on the passenger's seat and gesturing for the two to do the same.

"Get in Kiba." And he turned to Sasuke. "You too and you're treating us to KFC. I haven't eaten properly since this morning and I am starving!"

With a roll of his eyes and quiet mumble of "such a diva", Sasuke got into the driver's seat and drove to the nearest KFC joint.

 ** _At the KFC restaurant..._**

Sasuke came back to their seat with a full tray of friend chicken, fries, biscuits and soda. Naruto dived in while Kiba got hold of a fried chicken and ate it slowly.

Once he was settled into his chair, Sasuke turned his gaze at his childhood friend and said. "Let's just do it."

He choked on his biscuit from the sudden statement made by the man in front of him. "Are you crazy?! I'm still 16 if you haven't realized it."

"Well I am aware of your age Naruto but I just did some thinking that we should just do it. They'll just keep on pestering us if we don't follow their wishes." Sasuke said it so casually that it annoyed the blond even more. Oh how he wishes to strangle him then and there but he had to resist since they were in a public place.

Kiba was looking between the two, totally confused at first until it suddenly clicked to him. With a sad tone, he looked at his best friend in the whole world, disappointment written clearly on his face. "Naruto..."

Stopping from his musings, Naruto looked at his friend who was in the verge of tears. "What's wrong Kiba? Is there something bothering you?"

Tears were forming in Kiba's eyes (I know totally OOC but go with it for the story) and it alarmed both Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto..." Kiba sobbed. "I know that we're both only sixteen but I never thought you were into this sort of thing."

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto was borderline panicking since Kiba was bawling his eyes out and people were starting to look at their table.

"I never thought that you'd be into getting a sugar daddy and getting your best friend involved is just cruel of you."

"HUH?!" Both men were shocked and tried calm down the sobbing boy.

Whispers were heard and Naruto tried his best to get to his best friend to speak reason with him. Sasuke just face-palmed and tried to be as invisible as possible.

 ** _A few moments later..._**

Kiba was calm, sipping on his soda and smiling. The pair were able to get through him just in time before the manager decided to call reinforcement.

They were able to explain to him their situation and understood what their earlier conversation meant. He smiled as he looked at his best friend and his _fiancé_. Putting down his soda, he stood up from his seat and gathered his things.

"Sorry about the incident earlier and it was nice meeting you Shinsuke!" he said as he waved goodbye to the two.

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto waved back goodbye to hus best friend.

"Yeah bye." Sasuke waved as well but not as enthusiastically. "What's his problem?"

"He means well so don't push it."

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 _All hail Kiba the drama queen!_ XD

Also, I wrote this on the app through my smartphone so I don't know why the spacing is off but I will fix it when I us my laptop.


End file.
